


「Hermanos/Brothers」- One Shot (Au Dioses y Reencarnaciones Egipcias) Ennead

by Sharayanime



Category: Ennead - Fandom
Genre: #Reencarnaciones, AU Dioses Egipcios, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Antiguo egipto, BL, Fanfic, Heliópolis, Horus Dios del cielo, M/M, One Shot, Osiris - Freeform, Other, Seth Dios de la Arena, Shounen, ennead, guardianes, sharayanime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharayanime/pseuds/Sharayanime
Summary: 「¿Que tan dispuesto estás de buscar a alguien que compartío un vinculo contigo, incluso si es en la otra vida?」AU Post canon - Dioses Egipcios y Reencarnaciones:  One Shot donde surge el reencuentro de  dos seres que fueron cercanos y distantes a la vez en su pasado y su actual presente.-Se hará uso de algunos términos técnicos propios de la mitología Egipcia como también los acontecimientos basados del manhwa con cosas propias que salgan de mí imaginación para este universo alternativo.-Por ahora no hay pareja principal definida, pero hay pinceladas de un amistoso HorusxSeth (por ahora), en el Long fic si habrán otras parejas establecidas. (sean hetero y/o Bl)-Vocabulario Adulto.-Habrá acción (mí lado Shounen sale a flote)- Los que me han leído saben que tendrá al menos pequeños toques de humor.Portada :  basada en las imágenes oficiales.Autora del Fic e Ilustraciones: Sharay A.-ENG @Sharayanime.





	「Hermanos/Brothers」- One Shot (Au Dioses y Reencarnaciones Egipcias) Ennead

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[Brothers] - One Shot (Gods and Egyptian Reincarnations) Ennead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739764) by [SalemAyuzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemAyuzawa/pseuds/SalemAyuzawa)

> ¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente Shary (la autora-fail), he de revivir desde lo más profundo de mi tumba con este experimento desmadroso, digo ¡Mini Proyecto! (si no lo hacia, no me dejaria escribir mi fic de MOF de YoI) y aquí haré mención de ciertos detalles:
> 
> 1- Como bien indica, el siguiente Fanfic es un AU de Dioses Egipcios y Reencarnaciones, cuya base radica en los acontecimientos ya conocidos en el Manhwa Ennead mostrados como algo pasado en los personajes y los nuevos cambios que pondré al realizarlo con la época actual. haciendo hincapié en OSIRIS, SETH y sus recuerdos como hermanos. (y que por cierto, debido a un dibujo que hice imaginándome como sería el piccolo egipcio bondadoso antes de que se pudriera en lo que hoy vemos, fue que nació toda esta cosa xD) askhdgasdg Nadie me quita la idea que ese pepino verde se dañó cuando fue faraón TOT o cuando creció y vio a Seth como algo más.
> 
> 2-Tomen como Reencarnación o renacimiento como: la forma que tiene un alma buena de volver a nacer o la segunda oportunidad de un alma que alguna vez hizo el mal que al sacrificarse por otros pueda reivindicarse y así exiliar sus viejos pecados. Algunos murieron en batalla, su renacimiento o reencarnación será como humanos (sus nombres cambian), pero no cualquiera, tiene su linaje ancestral convirtiéndolos en guardianes (cuando son guardianes usan su antiguo nombre). en el caso de Osiris ...quien sabe como le hizo xD
> 
> 3- Por obvias razones en dicha historia, la pueden considerarla como una precuela futurista, pues se presta para desarrollar un fic mas largo, y si lo hago le pondré el nombre de "Reencuentro" y ahondare mucho más los sucesos que me llevaron a este mixeo estraño xD e incluso aplicar más cosas, objetos y costumbres de la mitología egipcia que no puedo tirar de una en este one shot xD. 
> 
> 4- ¡Acepto insultos, correcciones y tomatazos Ahrre! –se pone su casco por si las moscas.–
> 
> 5- Este trabajo, también lo encontraran publicado en Inkspired y encontraran su versión traducida al inglés en la cuenta de mi Beta.
> 
> Los personajes de Ennead usados aquí, pertenecen a MOJITO. sobre de mí, solo me ha de pertenecer los fanarts que hice o la narración creada.
> 
> ♧[Prohibido resubir en otros lugares sin mi permiso]♧
> 
> Bien, con eso listo, ¡Diviértanse mucho y gracias por leer!

*****************  
** **_🔱One Shot: _**_¡Hermanos!_**  
** _🔱Capítulo Único: __¡El pasado, pasado fue, y él ahora es nuestro presente!_  
**🔱Sugerencias:** ¡Nataly Boo!  
**🔱 Autora y** **Arreglos finales: **¡Shary!   
******************

**🔱**

_ **Antiguo Egipto / Pasado: ** _

** _C_ ** _omo olvidar los pincelazos de mis primeros recuerdos, en ese entonces ví por mis iris fugazmente a un niño de hebras rojas como la henna que hablaba maravillas de su hermano, un par de siglos mayor que él. Que estaría próximo en iniciar su formación y de encontrar su vocación en esta vida llena de espigas avivadas así como secas en la vía rimbombante del antiguo reino._

—_Serás el Dios de Dioses sobre Heliópolis, gobernarás el jardín de Ra y aquellos ancianos pertenecientes a Ennead tendrán que alabarte por tu noble mandato y yo seré una de tus estrellas en esta tierra luchando a tu lado así como varios y no dudaremos en servir potestad._

—_Eres muy ocurrente para ser tan pequeño, no creo llegar a tanto. __—Figuró el muchacho encantado ante el entusiasmo del menor._

_—¡Oye es en serio, cree mis palabras shaqiq_ _, serás un Dios Faraón y yo un Dios Guerrero! ¡Fin de la discusión!_

_—Si tú lo dices._

_Eran épocas en donde la bondad de mi corazón o la mutua fraternidad no se vieron corrompidas. Pero, a medida que fuimos creciendo, el niño que se enorgullecia de ser mi hermano, prosperaba como un joven parecido a una bella flor roja del desierto, mortal para quienes optaran enfrentarte pero delicado con los seres más allegados a ti..._

_ _

_Yo en cambio, ya fluctuaba..._

_Y muchos siglos después en mi adultez, no pude revertirlo._

_Sabía que mi sano juicio había cambiado al llegar al poder y tomar la "vida" de dicho jardín para mí, así como mi proceder hacia ti o la escasez de lo vital y puro en los verdes terrenos causando el desierto, temí perderte, y temí aún más_ _ que si me declarase o descubrieras mis reales finalidades con este reino, me vieras con aversión. Los actos de un Dios Faraón no siempre son gloriosos, mucho menos siendo en esencia un hombre, pero ¿acaso es pecado amar a aquel que comparte mi físico y sangre? ¿De qué me sirve ser ejemplar si no tengo lo que quiero a mi lado? Al parecer las leyes y la sociedad me prohibían aquello y por ende, debí ocultar por mucho tiempo esa estampa._

_Si Heliópolis y la cofradía de Ennead se oponen a lo que quiero, deberé tomar cartas en el asunto, aun si en el proceso "su jardín" deba perecer y secarse para mis cometidos. _

*  
*  
*  
💠

_ **Nuevo Egipto / Presente actual: ** _

**E**l panorama reparte tus pedazos y las canciones de nuestros corazones a los más profundos monumentos tras tocar la flor que protegías abnegadamente en medio de la batalla y que esta pasara a mi alma los fragmentos narrados desde tu perspectiva. Una tan absurda que al reflejar tu silueta en mis ojos no deja de punzarme que este jodido pleito se debe a tus deseos y que quizás la tal Neftis, si tiene razón.

—No debiste ver eso... —me dices en tu calculada distinción.

Obscuros sentimientos te rodean, distintas emociones en palabras u oraciones las cuales busco interpretar y que mi cabeza sigue sin comprender tus niveles de obsesión afirman que todos, acertaron sus razones en esta locura de dioses pasados. Que yo por más que quisiera no puedo ir en contra de la marea y ahora deba asumir sus tormentas de arena.

Eso último me es irónico puesto que yo, un terrenal, soy en teoría la entidad que gobierna ese "elemento" por así decirlo. ¡¿Qué debería de forjar con esto?! ¡Solo quiero vivir mi vida tranquila! Pero el karma, ese que se hace pasar por perra y con sus colmillos, quiere ponerme a prueba una y otra y otra vez... Ya lo hizo antes, deduzco que en mi actual ser, la paz no será facil.

_"¡Vamos, déjate de tonterías!"... _—hablo conmigo mismo sin anestesia alguna—. _"¡Querías respuestas, ahora las tienes!"_

El quejarse no me servirá de nada, el mostrar pánico tampoco, debo ser fuerte para lo que se me avecina, aún si ese tipo emane una distorsión discurrida sobre sí para mí y a unos metros donde estoy acorralado, él me escudriña con su pacífica soberbia.

—¿Por qué? —Te mencioné aquel interrogante manteniendo mi mirada perdida al suelo y con mi voz quebrada conteniendo todo lo que expulsaba en mi interior—. ¿Por qué llegaste a eso?

—Kunzi al'ahmar, Yo...

Tratas de acercar tus dedos a mí rostro maltratado, sin embargo yo pierdo los estribos ante ti y lo demás fue inevitable. Aun si estoy apresado bajo tus ramas venenosas, aun si dichas púas y sus adenios o rosas del desierto me hagan daño, que laceren no solo mi carne, sino también mi alma, yo he de hacerte el reclamo como nunca nadie te lo ha hecho antes.

—¡¿Solo dime el por qué te empeñas en joder a miles de personas inocentes con ese maldito plan?! ¡Ya lo hiciste antes y no funcionó!, ¡¿por qué retomarlo de nuevo?!

—Yo lo veo como un beneficio para todos. ¿Te imaginas con el don de regular la vida y unificar las dimensiones de lo divino y lo terrenal cuantas veces quisieras a tu voluntad?

—¡¿Beneficio?! ¡Patrañas, eres asqueroso! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡¿Tan jodido tienes el cerebro para cometer esa porquería?!

—Sé que ahora no me comprendes. —Sonreíste para mí con ese cinismo que usas siempre. —pero es por tu bien, nuestro bien y de lo que hoy será nuestro nuevo jardín de Heliópolis... Ya verás que...

—**¡NO ME TOQUES, MALNACIDO!**

—Por favor, acepta tu destino conmigo...

—¿Aceptar?... —bufo a tu descaro —, si claro...—Exagero mis gestos y pronto te respondo inesperadamente —. ¡Más bien tú acéptame "esta"!

Maldices por inercia y yo al liberarme con el poco _"Ka"_ en mí existencia logro alejar tu mano de mí de una punzada ancestral, opones resistencia, era obvio que lo harías. De igual modo, aquello te entristece.

Mis clones de arena no son perfectos ante el poderío sobrenatural que llevas en tu cuerpo, paso a una ofensiva esquivando tus hiedras venenosas y por mucho que dé uno que otro golpe a tus puntos vitales, es inútil, aun no puedo contigo, no conseguiré hacer nada de no despertar completamente mi esencia de Dios natural.

El azote de tus lianas me arroja lo más lejos de ti y rápidamente me esparzo como la arena del desierto para no sufrir daño alguno tras llegar a la pared. Resurjo de ellas y no dejo de mirarte con escama, alerta ante cualquier movimiento que hagas.

Claro, estoy en desventaja. Mis recursos se agotan así como la sílice que me rodea. Mi respiración es tan cargada que mis pulmones trabajan al tope para mantenerme al pie, tú te propones a dar tus pasos, yo solo me mantengo en guardia y trato de ganar tiempo para que mi maestro Anubis, mis compañeros y ese sujeto, el Nuevo rey de lo tangible e intangible sobre el cielo de esta nueva Egipto y el Aaru de Heliópolis, puedan manifestarse.

—¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Seth!

—Deja de nombrarme así ¿Quieres? ¡Tengo un nombre y no es ese! ¡Entiende de una buena vez que ya no soy "ese hombre" al que buscas! ¿O qué se supone que seremos una vez que destruyas el mundo actual con el resto deidades que tienes en contra? —Yo continuo regodeándome en mi desmedido discurso sátiro dejándote estático por unos instantes —. ¿Un maniático faraón resucitado sin completar y lo que fue un Dios ahora reencarnado, en el cuerpo de un crío de veintidós años, felices y por siempre a través de la eternidad? ¡Por favor no me hagas reír con tu circo mal montado!

La risa... Mi risa, esa extenuante risa ha de esparcirse por doquier en ese lugar desconocido para mí, tú quedas callado y solo me observas reír con desenfreno, con avidez por la ironía que enfrento, porque nuevamente me encuentro en esta deplorable posición, como si de alguna forma mi pasado y mi presente no dejaran ese ciclo jamás o que tal meollo en mi augurio se ahonda con el pasar de mis siglos...

¿Acaso sigo pagando el karma por mis pecados, esos que que alguna vez insté como gobernador militante bajo mi título del Dios Rojo Soberano?

Tal vez deba afincarme de una vez por todas que las monedas se pagan de ida y vuelta. La vida todo lo cobra ya sea en esta era o la otra. Pero incluso el cabrón de Horus me comentó algo muy cierto en su sabiduría...

**«**_Conócete a ti mismo y solo así, conocerás a los dioses_**»**

**«** _Conoce tu pasado y solo así, aliviaras tu presente_ **»**

Más, yo solo tengo una única pregunta...

—Kunzi al'ahmar...—Me hablaste al deducir lo apagado que me hallo con mis hebras rojizas cubriendo parte de mi faz y lo suficiente para estar inmerso en mis pensamientos —. En serio, yo deseo que tú y yo...

—¿Porque, shaqiq?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué precisamente tienes que ser tú? solo dímelo...

—Seth.... Tú me recuer...

—Claro que te recuerdo... Ya puedo recordarte, de no ser así no te nombraría de esa forma tan cercana y ni en ese idioma, ¿no lo crees, shaqiq? —Te encaro.

Me miras por primera vez con aflicción en tus ojos y anticipas con presunción a lo que refiero.

—¿Aun después de lo que muchos sufrieron y que yo sufrí, te empeñas en liar las aguas? ¿No te bastó con destruir todo a tu alrededor y ahora pretendes hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Eres... tú mi hermano mayor?

—Sabes que yo no te veo así.

—Pero lo eres...—Se lo recuerdo y luego, al tomar un respiro rectifico nuestra nueva condición. —Tú lo fuiste... ¿Sabes?, yo fui muy feliz con el Osiris que traté en esa época, el noble y altruista que una vez se dijo ser mi hermano y no la aberración que tengo en mi presencia.

—Seth...

Ese anclaje de mi lengua ha de dolerte y yo no puedo parar en mi desahogo.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser quien comete tan atroz barbarie con todos y conmigo otra vez?! ¡¿Tú quién en una vida pasada juraste proteger con tus fuerzas y soberanía a tu gente y familia en lo que fue el grandioso reino de Heliópolis y sus alrededores en el Antiguo Egipto ?! ¡¿Tú quien fuiste el faraón de faraones, Un Dios por excelencia que se destacaba por impartir justa sabiduría e inspiraba admiración o bondad?! —Me exalto aún más —. ¡En el pasado lo fuiste! Mi mente aún trabaja en cada momento desbloqueado y me niego a asimilar que esa figura que yo respeté alguna vez, sea la misma que destruyo mi orgullo como Dios, que me aisló orillándome al olvido, que me forzó a consumar algo podrido y de no hacerlo, acabarías con... con...

No pude, no puede seguir con ello. No sé en qué momento Osiris arriba hacia a mí, tampoco sé cuando su palma acaricia mi cabello en lo que persigo mi desgarre echado de rodillas al suelo. Solo sé que por mi cabeza viajaban muchas memorias de aquel principio del viejo reino...

Uno en el que el sistema había sido formulado en una filosofía coherente, cuyos Dioses supremos dirigian desde el Aaru lo terrenal mientras que los jóvenes Dioses o Diosas estaban en formación para así designarles funciones apremiantes. Heliópolis crecía con sus habitantes y en ella dominó el pensamiento egipcio por los tres mil años próximos. Años inocentes donde tú y yo solo nos preocupábamos el uno al otro como lo que éramos "hermanos" y nada más. No en esta sarta de "mentiras" 

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y después unos jóvenes, Seth**?** —Yo permanezco quieto y sin saber qué hacer, tú prosigues —. Fue una época especial para mí, porque podía estar a tu lado o tú a mi costado y a medida que fui madurando o que yo veía tu florecer, más me convencía que eras mi persona ideal y que mi amor te podría cautivar la estrella que te rodea.

—Pero hay limitantes para un faraón, ¿no? —Me separo de ti de un golpe y no puedes reaccionar, mi semblante frágil pasó a uno duro cuando recobre mi compostura—. En mi otra vida como Deidad y tu hermano, solo te vi de un modo fraterno. Nunca te vi con otros ojos pero no conté con que tú tuvieses de esa forma...

—Seth...

¿En qué momento todo se volvió a la mierda?

¿En qué momento enloqueciste?

¿En qué momento el pecado de la codicia para poseer a Egipto y a mi te absorbieron al punto de casi acabar con tu propia familia, la mía y la integridad de los demás, incluyendo a tu hijo o el mío aunque no lo sea de sangre?

—Obviamente, tú eras el más nombrado para reemplazar a Ra del puesto como Rey de Egipto bajo el título del Dios de la vida. Siendo figura pública no podías proceder con tus sentimientos, pero estando en el inframundo harías lo que quieras, ¿no?

Tu silencio me dice mucho, estaba en lo correcto.

—Desde el principio de las cosas has registrado metáforas egipcias, científicas o filosóficas abstractas en tu quehacer, eso te convertía en alguien idóneo. Al menos para mi lo fue y lo admiré a parte de tu protección, que confiaras en mí, que no dudaras de mis capacidades, incluso después de forjarme como un guerrero en mis inicios. Siempre estuviste allí...Eso lo atesoraré, sin embargo tu codicia y abuso del poder pudo más que tu razón perjudicando a muchos, a tu esposa, a quien fue mi esposa, yo me incluyo; y como consecuencia se pagó un precio muy caro.

—¡Seth, espera! ¡Reconsidéralo! ¡No quiero llegar a extremos!

—Demasiado tarde. —expreso cortante mis palabras. —No permitiré que esta nueva oportunidad que tengo de redimirme con la vida se vea desperdiciada y si para ello debo luchar en tu contra y volver a perecer, lo haré.

—Seth no te atreverías, compartimos un vínculo. —intentaste ir por ese lado como vía de salvación.

—Corrección, compartíamos un vínculo. Fui tu hermano y padre de tu hijo, pero ahora solo ratifico un decir... ¡Aquello fue el pasado!

—**¡¡¡SETH!!!**

—¡Ahora estamos en el presente y no lo puedes cambiar! **¡YO SÉ BIEN QUIEN SOY!.**

Te aclaro rompiendo tus esperanzas, al tiempo que mi _"ka"_ resurge y junto a él, te cubres de la fuerza con que impacto mi arena diluida, toma forma de ventisca mientras dirijo mis últimas sentencias manifestando mi forma de Guardián.

—¡Escúchame bien, Faraón que dominó el Duat!, por muy reencarnación o renacido que yo sea del "Dios de la Guerra y la Arena", llamado Seth, en esta vida solo soy un simple ser humano, cuyo nombre es Sheraad Jones, hijo de un padre británico y una madre egipcia, que hago alarde de mi actual estatus de guardián y que bajo los designios del Nuevo Rey del Cielo, luchará contra cualquier malignidad que no sea de este mundo o que intente destruir el equilibrio o la paz existente en estas dimensiones y eso te incluye a ti, ¡Osiris!

**F**inalmente, un pequeño torbellino de arena ha de formarse en mi mano hasta que toma la figura de mi bien conocida espada con hoja de hoz, Mi Khopesh. 

**A**llí te di a entender mis fuertes intenciones, alli entendiste que las reglas del juego cambiaron, que no soy el de antes al quien quebrabas diciéndome que no era nada, y tú lamentas por mucho el haberte topado conmigo tiempo después de que Anubis o Hours me encontraran en primera instancia.

—Es una pena que llegáramos a estos términos. De igual forma, años atrás casi obtuve a Heliópolis en mis manos o tu cuerpo a mi merced. **¡NO DUDES QUE LO VOLVERÉ A HACER LO MISMO CON ESTE NUEVO REINO Y ESTA VEZ NO ESCAPARÁS!**

Bramaste convocando tu antiguo espectro de Dios egipcio y de tus semillas brotaron muchos hombres malversados, transfigurados por la maleza extendida de las ventanas hasta la punta de dicho lugar.

—**¡ESO JAMÁS, HIJO DE PERRA!**

listo para atacarte bajo el velo nocturno del Cairo sobre ese enorme rascacielos, de mi parte me vale un bledo si tú y tus lacayos me superaban en número, o que mis manos sangraran, sonrió con soberbia a tu respuesta, prendo de molestia todas las vértebras de tu corroído ser, y entonces cuando me veía frente a tu imponencia, El halcón quien se hace nombrar "rey", al fin da su maldita entrada destruyendo todo a su paso hasta llegar con Osiris, ambos entes derrochando sus poderes divinos sobre el lugar, no escatimaban fuerzas o cortadas en sus pieles para usar sus elementos predilectos, viento y tierra sorteándose entre sí.

—**¡Sheraad!** — La Guardiana de la Justicia y del Juicio, Maat (Mariah para los terrenales) llega preocupada preguntándome de todo. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—**¡Por "Ra" y todos los Dioses! ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡Cómo se te ocurre luchar solo contra ese zombie con patas! **—El Guardián de la Sabiduría, Thot (Tarek en su caso) hace lo mismo, solo que me grita con desespero infinito mientras su espalda se junta a la mía guardando su posición de lucha.

—**¡Nadie pidió tu fregada opinión, Tarek! **—Yo en respuesta, no solicité su puta ayuda.

—¡Hey, no seas animal con tu mejor amigo y mi esposa!

—¿Disculpa?, de una vez te digo que el que yo fuera tu esposa en el pasado no significa que lo sea en el presente.

—**¡Haaaaaggg! ¡¿Dónde te cabe tanta maldad, amor?**— el abatimiento se ve en su rostro al igual que los asomes de sus lágrimas por montón. 

—**¡Y será mejor que concentren con los verdaderos enemigos o nos embalsamarán a los cuatro!**

—**¡Maestro!** —El Dios de la Muerte así como Protector del Duat y Guía espiritual de los 3 guardianes, el gran Anubis, enfrenta a los adversarios restantes con su báculo de Jepesh sagrada de forma letal.

Tras esa llamada de atención, nos ajusta sobre las cuentas y luego, nos unimos al Rey Horus en su lucha, no obstante Osiris recibe ayuda extra de su secuaces, del fanfarrón de su hechicero, además de la Ex-Diosa que en su momento portaba el título como "Maga de los Milagros" que asiste por él.

La anarquía, el caos y todos los apelativos a la destrucción se apegan en esos segundos. El "_Ka"_ de ambos reyes derivan un poder monstruosamente especial, que al no regularse, la infraestructura en donde me encuentro parado sufre varios daños, muchas personas (la gran mayoría provenientes del edificio evacuado) nos ven desde las calles o las cintas acordonadas por la patrulla policial nuestro espectáculo enigmático y sin precedentes. Solo reaccionan cuando ven colapsar una primera parte del sitio.

El hechicero lee un sanscrito en árabe antiguo (o idioma egipcio antiquísimo del cual no comprendo del todo) que halla en el libro de los muertos que mantiene en su potestad, y sin más, un portal surge como si nada, permitiéndoles a Osiris y su gente huir. No sin antes regalarme un último vistazo, a mi quien se supone que soy su destinado de siglos en su mente retorcida. Yo, ese joven de cabellera y ojos rojos como fuego que se opuso en su contra, y del que espera pacientemente poder concebir eso que tanto desea y anhela.

_"Ya te espere miles de años, un tiempo extra no estará de más"..._ —piensa bajo esa sonrisa.

Capto en mis pupilas la sombra del Ex faraón e intento deslizarme lo más rápido posible a través de mi ventisca de arena, pese a que Horus se opuso a mi idea, no puedo finiquitar nada. El portal se cierra sin darme oportunidad alguna de resarcir mi furia contenida en ese maldito lunático.

Tampoco pude drenar mi frustración, pues en el acto debíamos irnos, la policía llama a muchos refuerzos y si descubren nuestra identidad o las dimensiones que separan este mundo con Heliópolis y de lo entrelazados que están, sería algo muy peligroso y poco digerible. El ser humano aún no está preparado para convivir nuevamente con las deidades.

**🔱🔱**

**P**asamos por un espacioso parque, a esa hora de la noche está desolado y todos mis aliados toman un respiro menos yo. Aún me siento un completo imbécil por permitir que se me escapara. Me encuentro muy alejado de ellos ya que no quiero hablar con ninguno, ni con mi maestro Anubis. Él intervendría, pero Horus le pide llevarse a mis amigos Mariah y Tarek y mientras se queda conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro de puedes con la furia de ese chico? —Inquiere con duda Anubis —, Seth... quiero decir, "Sheraad" es... ciertamente más calmado o analítico en esta era; pero no deja de ser en esencia, "el Dios de la Guerra" o de mantener el carácter de mierda de quien fue mi "padre" y tú no eres santo de su devoción.

—Descuida, lo domaré.

—¿Hmmm?

—O bueno, eso intentaré. —quiere creer esa premisa—. En algun punto el joven... Sheraad y yo deberemos llevarnos bien, ¿no?

"Eres muy optimista, Horus"... —Anubis se rie amablemente y hace caso al joven Dios con mucha resignación e internamente, ruega a Amón Ra, Atum, y quien sabe que otro ente salga de su plegaria para que el Plan del nuevo Faraón alado funcione.

El tiempo vuela cuando se está estancado en algo y Horus tiene observándome mínimo como media hora en la cual generaba desastres con mi banco de arena o cáliz de piedra, pero soy obsesivo con el orden; una vez descargaba mi mala aura, regresaba todo a su lugar de origen, solo que ahora me había ensañado con un Roble.

** _Sfx:_ ** _ ¡CRACK!_

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese...Desgraciado!

—Calma, Joven Guardián. — Horus de lo más tranquilo, detiene mi puño antes de que asesine al ser viviente de madera u hojas verdes inmóviles que está a mi paso mientras su tocado desaparece dejando relucir su serio rostro egipcio real—. La próxima vez le atraparemos, hoy no ha sido nuestra luna.

—¡Deja de usar tu fraseos y háblame claro! —Me suelto y te reviro, tú solo suspiras —. ¡No te comprendo! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado con ese demente suelto por las calles?!

—Sheerad...

—¡Yo no pienso permitir que gente inocente caiga otra vez bajo sus garras! ¡Yo no pienso ceder ante su juego! ¡Yo...! ¡No quiero que él repita lo que les hizo a ti, a Anubis y a todos en el pasado por mi culpa!

_"Sheraad ya aceptado su vieja procedencia como Seth"..._

Horus se percata que en el tiempo que yo pasé con Osiris pude liberar muchos recuerdos, amargos recuerdos que me torturaban y de los cuales él hubiera querido que no destapara.

—Yo... En serio lamento haberme dejado influenciar o caer como un estúpido ante ese tipo en mi vida pasada, por no ser claro en mis dudas hice cosas detestables a mucha gente, incluyéndote. —No puedo mirarle a su cara, mi decaído orgullo no lo permite, aunque Horus solo ríe apocado reconociendo mis conflictos y me obliga a observarle directamente a sus ojos obscuros cuando toma mi rostro con sus manos o retire mi tocado tras decirme sus solemnes palabras.

—Te doy mi palabra de honor que Osiris pagará por sus pecados, será mi padre, pero cometió fines atroces por privilegiar sus propósitos personales.

—Ho... Horus...

—Al fin me llamas por mi nombre, eso es un buena señal. —la calidez que me trasmites fue sincera en tu expresión y no te quedas allí. —Yo puedo asegurarte y poner en vilo mi alma que así será, que nunca permitiré que él haga más daño a nadie o que te ponga un dedo encima, y quiero que sepas que por mucho que tengas esta apariencia, eres una criatura nueva que no tiene necesidad de estar atado a ese trastornado, eres libre, ya lo eres y así continuarás tal cual como el firmamento de estrellas que rigen el cielo. —No me dejó hablar o bien, yo no pude hablar teniendo a ese tipo... "así" y mirándome de esa forma. Fue alucinante, sin embargo me irrita al punto que un rubor horrible colorea mis mellizas, yo puedo defenderme.

No obstante, aquello hace que note nuestras diferencias por un segundo, no solo físicas también las emocionales o la madurez con la que suele tomarse sus anotaciones, por último, logra dejarme en blanco o que calme mis sentidos.

¿Ese es el proceder normal de un verdadero Dios y Rey?

Porque de ser así, demuestra que si está hecho para tal autoridad.

—Confieso que siglos atrás te hice algo horrible cuando eras una Deidad trastocada. De poder devolver las arenas del tiempo, nunca me dejaría manipular por ese maldito artefacto o nunca llegaría a esas circunstancias de las cuales la Diosa del Caos me hizo consciente. —No comprendo mucho pero asumo que fue algun desliz que ocurrió en su época de Semi-dios y de mí como el hijo de puta que fui con el resto. —Es algo que no me perdonaré si me lo preguntas; y aunque sé que a quien me dirijo no es al "Seth" que conozco, si no a su reencarnación. Veo esto como la oportunidad de reivindicarme y estar en paz contigo.

—Ya veo... —concluyo absorto una vez que él me libera dándose cuenta que actuó de más, intenta disimularlo al toser o al mirar para otro lado con mucha formalidad rebuscada, él también sufre su karma pese a que parezca lo contrario.

Eso me da a conocer un lado de él que no esperaba y quizás sea uno que me gustaría explorar con más cautela con el paso de los días, claro está. No pienso preguntarle o ahondar más telas sobre lo que pasó y no pudo ser. Pienso dejar que el destino y que el juicio de este Rey, sean quienes me comenten de sus hazañas y desventuras.

Noto que se ha enseriado demasiado o incluso se ha callado, yo decido romper el silencio usando mi sentido del humor lógico y negro de las cosas.

—¡Hey, viejo halcón!  
  
_"¿Ahora aparte de halcón me llamó Viejo?"_ —Tu cara de piedra confusa y estoica son de lo mejor, y rio con mesura al negar con mi cabeza.

—Gracias por la ayuda, más creo que tú y yo deberemos grabarnos esto: _"El pasado, pasado fue, y él ahora es nuestro presente", _No lo olvides.

Me dispongo a caminar recuperando mi vestimenta de vago universitario, tú me sigues más atrás haciendo la misma treta con tu outfit de jefe magnate con la cual te conocí y la incertidumbre curiosa marcada en sus ojos.

—¿Y eso que me has dicho qué significa...? —Ya lo sabes, solo lo preguntas para fastidiarme. —Normalmente soy yo el de los fraseos.

—Averígualo, eres el faraón y rey absoluto sobre los cielos ¿no? —reprocho con causa en mi burla. —Soy un simple joven mortal.

—Dirás un "Guardián", con los dones reencarnados de un Dios.

—Lo que digas, viejo Halcón.

—Vaya, para ser un británico de alto intelecto difieres mucho en tus modales.

—No pienso tratarte con pleitesía, pides demasiado, así que acostúmbrate.

** **

—Entonces, así será..._"Señor Guardian de la Arena"_

Lo acoges para sí y no dices nada o de plano, ya no gestionas la conversa, y simplemente sigues en lo tuyo siendo cómplice con una línea franca de algo con lo cual acordamos. Lo que si nos queda claro es que mientras sepamos quienes somos en el ahora, nuestro pasado no deberá afectarnos.

Y mientras haya personas como nosotros defendiendo lo bueno, el mal no avanzará...

📷📷📷  
¿Fin?  
📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Author's Note:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿Cómo están? xD y nos vamos con estreno con este capitulo unico, cortesía de su servilleta y del apoyo de mi Natily Boo (Yeahhhhhhh ya cayó al lado obscuro mujajaja xD) ella fue testigo que parte de la noche del viernes y la madrugada del sabado lo escribí de golpe. Pinche inspi de 4.806 palabras, Pinche cerebro, ¿por qué no eres así con MOF, POI y Knockout?
> 
> En fin, esto fue como un cap piloto y tengo muchos nervios por el como reciban este tipo de Au (a lo momia style LOL) y del tipo de idea que pretendo cranear a Futuro para el Long Fic. Pero en cierto modo, creo que escribir Mof me ayudó mucho como base y siendo Ennead una trama más seria, debí disminuir muchísimo la cuota de humor (solo al final usé ese recurso muy dosificado) 
> 
> Sé que no puse una pareja principal especifica, pero me agrada la forma en como hice que el Horus experimentado interactuase con este "Seth Actual", que en sí, tiene la personalidad del Seth del manhwa, digamos que equilibra mejor sus emociones. Pero no deja de ser desconfiado.
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado. No duden en preguntarme. (es que me dio flojera de poner vocabulario TOT)
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí o en Inkspired y  
Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 3) ¡Nos vemos en otra actualicación! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la Shary :D


End file.
